


And the bells were ringing out for Christmas Day

by Sonomi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Silly christmas tale, gone bad, sorry folks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomi/pseuds/Sonomi
Summary: ...Crowley aveva sbuffato, voltando la testa dall'altro lato."Angelo, andiamo, possiamo farci regali in qualsiasi momento." aveva obiettato, pur già presentendo la sconfitta. "Che cosa cambia se è Natale?°°°Postata anche su Wattpad e EFP. Sue me.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Uno avrebbe pensato che, dopo seimila anni, un'apocalisse mancata, e un imprecisato numero di crisi di nervi (causate dall'umanità, da una certa presenza angelica o - non ultimo - da se stesso medesimo); insomma, dopo la superlativa quantità di _stronzate_ che l'universo si era preso l'impegno di scaraventargli fra i piedi; dopo tutto questo, dico, uno avrebbe pensato di avere diritto, quantomeno, a non preoccuparsene più.   
Di averci almeno fatto il callo.

No.

No, l'universo amava fottere Anthony J. Crowley in modi virtuosisticamente creativi, e doveva essere per questo che adesso si trovava bloccato nel mezzo di un pentacolo di evocazione, tracciato con il gesso sul pavimento di una decrepita cantina illuminata solo da candele - e dagli occhi sgranati di quattro ragazzine adolescenti.

"Oh, _andiamo_."  
  


°°°

  
E dire che la giornata non avrebbe potuto iniziare in modo migliore.

Il mattino con la sua luce lattea strisciava sotto le tende della camera, dicembre aveva orlato di gelo il vetro della finestra; ma Crowley li aveva a malapena degnati di un sogghigno, sprofondato sotto il caldo piumone del letto, stretto nell'ancor più caldo abbraccio di Aziraphale, che quel giorno aveva deciso di aprire la libreria più tardi.

O meglio, lo avrebbe deciso poco dopo, non appena Crowley avesse messo all'opera lo strepitoso talento della propria lingua.

Era stato solo tre quarti d'ora più tardi, mentre si godevano l'evanescente scia del post orgasmo, che la vibrazione del breve colpo di tosse di Aziraphale aveva riscosso Crowley, già in procinto di riaddormentarsi sul petto dell'angelo.

"...ancora cinque minuti." aveva bofonchiato, ritraendosi fino a sparire sotto l'orlo del piumone. "E' presto."  
"Crowley, tesoro, è mezzogiorno passato."  
"Appunto, la giornata è andata, se ne parla domani." aveva sbadigliato il demone. E poi, sgusciando fuori dalle coperte per porgere speranzosamente le labbra "'Notte, angelo." 

Aziraphale non aveva mancato di baciarlo teneramente; ma poi si era mosso, raddrizzando la schiena fra i cuscini. "Stavo pensando. Fra due giorni è Natale."  
"Uh-uh." aveva risposto Crowley , cercando riparo dalla luce dietro la cortina dei capelli rossi.   
Li aveva fatti ricrescere. Aziraphale si era lasciato sfuggire di avere un debole per i suoi capelli, e _diavolo_ se Crowley non ne stava sfacciatamente approfittando.

"Mi piacerebbe farti un regalo."  
"Bravo. Ecco un'idea. Rimani a letto con me."

Ma Aziraphale gli aveva accarezzato i capelli con un tocco che diceva "Benedetta la tua testolina bacata" più che "Fammi tuo, serpente tentatore."

Così Crowley aveva sbuffato, voltando la testa dall'altro lato.   
"Angelo, andiamo, possiamo farci regali in qualsiasi momento." aveva obiettato, pur già presentendo la sconfitta. "Che cosa cambia se è Natale?"

"Voglio che sia speciale." aveva spiegato semplicemente Aziraphale, riavviandogli una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. "Perché è il primo Natale che passiamo insieme. Voglio che sia memorabile."

Crowley aveva giocato l'ultima carta, gli occhioni di sotto in su; "E' il primo Natale che passiamo insieme, _certo_ che sarà memorabile." aveva piagnucolato premendo la guancia contro il palmo di Aziraphale.  
E anche se aveva ottenuto un altro fervido bacio sulle labbra, non era riuscito a far cedere l'angelo. Anzi, con un sorriso luminoso Aziraphale aveva rincarato la dose.

"Non preoccuparti, se non ti va di cercarne uno; non è importante. Volevo solo dirti che _io_ ho in mente di farti un regalo di Natale."

E Crowley avrebbe dovuto saperlo, che non era il caso di mettersi in competizione con il maestro; gli occhi chiari di Aziraphale splendevano nella luce decembrina - e non aveva nemmeno dovuto _impegnarsi_ per fargli sentire il cuore di due taglie troppo grande.

"Sei un dannato pericolo pubblico." aveva brontolato nascondendo il capo sul suo petto, e quando Aziraphale era scoppiato a ridere, non aveva nemmeno avuto la forza di risentirsene.

  
°°°

  
Fu solo quando Crowley ebbe lasciato il negozio - senza smettere di bofonchiare sottovoce a proposito del _freddo_ e del _casino_ e dei _londinesi_ \- che Aziraphale si affrettò a voltare il cartello da aperto a chiuso, tirare le tende e sparire nel retrobottega.

Se voleva finire in tempo per il giorno di Natale, aveva bisogno di Crowley fuori dalla libreria per qualche ora; anche se aveva dovuto con rammarico rinunciare a parte dell'effetto sorpresa.

Salì di nuovo le scale che portavano al piccolo appartamento e si fermò davanti al decrepito guardaroba in fondo al corridoio.  
L'armadio sembrava reggersi più sulla buona volontà dei tarli che sulla consistenza del legno e aveva l'aria di trovarsi lì da quando l'edificio era stato costruito. Aziraphale, che ne aveva visto posare la prima pietra, poteva confermare che era proprio così.

Lo aprì con viva protesta dei vecchi cardini e scostò una polverosa quantità di cappotti, giacche e mantelli (mai usati da nessuno e la cui provenienza rimaneva un mistero) fino a rivelare una porta sul fondo, e dietro di essa una minuscola scala buia.

Il fatto che lo stesso Aziraphale avesse a lungo dimenticato l'esistenza di quel passaggio dà la misura di quanto a lungo fosse rimasto chiuso. Conduceva a un terrazzo nascosto fra i tetti di Soho, invaso da detriti, foglie marce e una crosta di fuliggine nei cui strati sarebbe stato possibile contare gli anni di Londra, dalla seconda rivoluzione industriale in poi.

Nessuno ne conosceva l'esistenza tranne i piccioni e, probabilmente, Google Earth; ma Aziraphale non era disturbato dai primi e ignorava l'esistenza del secondo.   
Il fatto che pallidi fili d'erba crescessero fra le crepe e la sporcizia accumulata negli angoli gli aveva dato un'idea.

Ci sarebbe voluto qualche piccolo miracolo e molto olio di gomito; ma era disposto a mettere a frutto gli anni passati in incognito come giardiniere.

Il mattino di Natale avrebbe consegnato a Crowley la chiave di un giardino segreto.

  
°°°

I lunghi passi di Crowley lo stavano portando giù per una Oxford Street rutilante di luci; il fiato usciva in piccole nuvole di vapore, non si sentiva più le punte dei piedi e non riusciva a scaldarsi le mani nemmeno tenendole sprofondate nelle tasche. Come ogni inverno, dedicò una lunga e articolata imprecazione agli esseri umani e a chiunque avesse deciso che era una buona idea stabilirsi a vivere sopra il quarantaduesimo parallelo.

Loro, gli esseri umani, non sembravano turbati dal freddo e in quel venerdì pomeriggio affollavano il centro per fare incetta degli ultimi regali.   
Non era possibile girare la testa senza cogliere un tintinnio di carole natalizie, riempirsi gli occhi di luci e carta colorata, senza che arrivasse alle narici un caldo sbuffo di cannella e cioccolata.

...E sotto a tutto questo, il ribollente rimescolio di frustrazione per la corsa ai regali, l'ansia da pranzi di famiglia, la pressione di far coincidere inviti e preparativi, punteggiate qua e là dall'aroma pungente delle emozioni di chi si preparava a trascorrere le feste solo.

Crowley si concesse un sogghigno.

Aziraphale, eternamente sintonizzato su un'altra frequenza, avrebbe di certo fatto notare altri sentimenti che si andavano addensando nell'aria fredda: eccitazione, generosità, vicinanza e soprattutto amore, amore, tanto amore sfuso.  
Crowley prese mentalmente nota di scegliere il bigliettino d'auguri più trucemente melenso che gli fosse riuscito di trovare per accompagnare il proprio regalo.

Quando avesse trovato un regalo. 

Con un ringhio di frustrazione attraversò la strada, passando in rivista tutte le vetrine e senza una singola idea in testa.

Cosa piaceva ad Aziraphale?   
Libri, naturalmente, ma non esisteva speranza di rimediare un esemplare prezioso che non avesse già, o di cui non custodisse direttamente l'edizione più rara nella propria libreria. No, Crowley non era così pazzo da immischiarsi nei vizi di un collezionista.  
A meno che non fosse possibile trafugare il dannato Book of Kells, non c'era niente da fare su quel fronte.

Una buona bottiglia, una cena fuori? Ma Crowley offriva queste cose ad Aziraphale _costantemente._  
Bruciate.

Si rifiutava categoricamente di affrontare il comparto vestiario: su questo punto l'angelo era una causa persa e Crowley non ci sarebbe entrato per tutto l'oro del mondo.

Stava cupamente domandandosi quanto tempo aveva per filare a Dublino e rubare lo stramaledetto Book of Kells, quando fu investito da una bizzarra sensazione.

Un formicolio che dalla punta delle dita si faceva strada velocemente verso il centro del corpo, come se si stesse trasformando in sabbia dentro una clessidra, come quando si era trasmutato in impulsi elettrici per viaggiare lungo la linea telefonica, come -

Il formicolio si trasformò nella cascata a domino di ogni molecola; e un istante dopo di Anthony J. Crowley non c'era più alcuna traccia su Oxford Street.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Un giardino è una cosa viva; non lo si può chiudere in una bolla o soffocherà, non si può abbandonarlo all'incuria, o languirà.

Aziraphale lavorava sul terrazzo nascosto fra i tetti, un'isola sopra il brusio lontano di Soho. Preparava il substrato per il terreno; disponeva gli spazi per le aiuole e quelli per il camminamento; creava l'infrastruttura per una serra, e intanto rifletteva su quanto una relazione potesse assomigliare ad un giardino, crescesse come un albero.

Pativa insieme il troppo, e il troppo poco; troppo esposto al vento, troppo lontano dal sole. Troppo poco nutrimento, inverni troppo lunghi, estati aride ed estenuanti, poi un diluvio improvviso.   
Se fosse stato una pianta delicata, il loro amore si sarebbe seccato da un pezzo. Invece aveva trovato il modo di attecchire, era sbocciato in una sola notte come certi fiori del deserto; e forse era solo grazie ad esso che erano entrambi ancora vivi.

Aziraphale aveva un debito verso la persona che nonostante tutto, per millenni, aveva tenuto vivo il seme di quella pianta.   
Crowley non vi aveva mai rinunciato; e grazie alla sua tenacia, al momento giusto, erano riusciti a farla fiorire.

Aziraphale raccolse un alberello avvolto nella iuta e lo portò al centro del terrazzo; lo depose nella buca che aveva preparato come un bambino in una culla.   
Prima di cominciare a ricoprirlo di terra, gli sussurrò una benedizione: gli disse perché lo aveva posto a dimora lì, fra tutti i luoghi del mondo, e perché era importante che mettesse radici forti sotto la terra e piccole gemme verso il cielo.  
  
  


...Alcuni dei ricordi più vividi che Aziraphale aveva di Crowley erano legati ad un giardino.

Non solo quel primo giardino di tanto tempo fa, quando scivolava sull'erba appena nata.   
Non solo l'Eden artificiale del suo appartamento di Mayfair.

Nel cuore di Aziraphale c'erano anche una notte sotto una pergola di glicine, la quiete pensosa della sera, le loro voci un mormorio sopra calici dal profumo stordente quanto quello dei fiori.

C'era il verde tenero del prato di St. James' Park, i loro passi all'unisono fra le siepi ben curate.

C'era un inverno a Milano, da qualche parte lungo il sedicesimo secolo; la luce lattea, il trionfo dorato di un melograno e i suoi frutti spaccati, miniati di rosso; la silhouette nera di Crowley che si protendeva a coglierne uno, le foglie gialle che turbinavano sui suoi capelli, sul velluto scuro del suo farsetto; il succo color sangue che colava fra le sue dita mentre gli porgeva ridendo una melograna aperta.  
  


  
Non c'era molto che Aziraphale potesse fare per la persona a cui doveva, per intero, la propria felicità.

Perciò, voleva provare con un giardino. E in realtà non c'era un motivo particolare per farlo adesso, nel pieno di dicembre e di una Londra nevrotica per le feste.

Ma se fosse riuscito, ora, nel cuore dell'inverno, a far fiorire un giardino per Crowley, forse avrebbe potuto fargli capire almeno in parte cosa voleva dire, cosa aveva sempre voluto dire, per Aziraphale, averlo al proprio fianco.

  
°°°

  
Quando l'alto e il basso tornarono al loro posto, il pavimento accolse Crowley con un tonfo che sbatacchiò uno contro l'altro tutti i seimila anni delle sue vecchie ossa.   
Il demone ricacciò indietro la nausea, cercando di recuperare l'equilibrio e riuscendoci solo a metà; si tirò a sedere sentendo girare la stanza come per una sbronza molesta.  
Il pavimento polveroso sotto di sè e l'odore di chiuso non erano familiari.   
A malincuore, Crowley si azzardò a sbirciare.

  
Si ritrovò puntate addosso quattro paia di occhi che lo fecero sobbalzare come un gatto spaventato.

Si trovava in quello che sembrava un seminterrato quasi del tutto buio, fra mucchi di scatoloni accatastati negli angoli e il freddo strisciante delle cantine vicine al fiume.

La buona notizia era che non sembrava _quel_ tipo di seminterrato.

  
La luce di poche candele si rifletteva negli occhi di quattro ragazzine a malapena adolescenti, avviluppate in coperte e sacchi a pelo, apparentemente dimentiche del joint che finiva di spegnersi fra le dita di una di loro.

Per un lungo momento regnò un silenzio sublunare.

  
"...porca puttana." mormorò ragazza-con-il-joint.

"...Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio." borbottò Crowley misurando la scena da dietro gli occhiali.

  
Il gruppetto si sollevò all'unisono come uno stormo di passeri.

"Porca puttana, MEL-"  
"Te l'ho detto che doveva farlo Alice-"  
"PORCA PUTTANA-"  
"Che cazzo avete fatto?!"  
"MEL, PORCA PUTTANA-"

"Signore!" esclamò Crowley alzandosi in piedi e aprendo le mani per contenere l'esplosione di adrenalina adolescenziale. "Per quanto sia stata una deliziosa reminiscenza di qualcosa _che mi auguravo arditamente di non provare mai più_ , se permettete io-"  
E Crowley si trovò a non poter muovere un passo.

Guardò ai propri piedi e si trovò al centro dell'intricato disegno di un pentacolo di evocazione.

La buona notizia era che non si trovava in _quel_ seminterrato.

La cattiva era che non poteva uscire da quel cerchio tracciato con il gesso.

Ragazza-con-il-joint ravvivò la cenere quasi spenta con un lungo tiro e rigirò un gessetto fra le dita dalle unghie rosicchiate.   
Poi, mentre lasciava uscire una densa nube di fumo dalla bocca, gli mostrò la lingua.  
  


_Oh, ANDIAMO._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...L'idea di un terrazzo dimenticato in cima alla libreria di Aziraphale la devo ad Anthophilia di FortinbrasFTW, mentre l'idea di Crowley evocato randomly in diverse circostanze (inclusa la coven di ragazzine) girava da qualche parte su Tumblr :')
> 
> Capitoletti brevi e stupidini ed editati al minimo (ecco il perché delle frasi troppo lunghe) - ma almeno li ho già tutti pronti, quindi farò presto, promesso.
> 
> Se ti va fammi sapere cosa ne pensi, soprattutto se ne pensi male!


	3. Chapter 3

Ragazza-con-il-joint si chiamava Alice, viveva lì (o meglio, viveva nella casa sopra la cantina) e quella notte sua madre sarebbe rimasta fuori per badare al patrigno in ospedale, dove era finito (di nuovo) per aver bevuto e guidato (di nuovo).

Quando hai tredici anni e una casa vuota, la prima cosa che fai è chiamare _le altre_ (le tue amiche e partner-in-crime sono sempre _le altre_ ).   
La seconda è assicurarti che qualcuno riesca a portare dell'alcool, del fumo o un passabile sostituto di una delle due cose.  
La terza è dedicarti a qualcosa di abbastanza divertente da non poterla fare in presenza di adulti.  
Come tirare tardi, fumare, parlare di ragazzi.   
Praticare la magia nera.  
  


"E adesso?!"  
"Adesso c'è il patto-"  
"Ma sei seria?!"  
"Mel, Mel, ascoltami porca puttana-"  
"Oddio, se adesso torna tua madre-"  
"-ed esprimiamo un desiderio-"  
"Non dire cazzate, Jules!"  
"Ma non è un po' _vecchio_?"

"Hey!"

  
Crowley aveva piantato una mano sul fianco, in attesa che l'ultrasonica ondata di entusiasmo si esaurisse; le ragazzine si davano sulla voce l'un l'altra sgomitando come un branco di scimmie.  
Solo ragazza-con-il-joint rimaneva in silenzio, ancora seduta a terra, guardandolo di sotto in su con un sorriso sfrontato.

 _Adolescenti_.

"Aspetta, dammi il telefono, una foto-"  
E Crowley ebbe appena il tempo di schioccare le dita, friggendo all'istante le batterie di tutti i telefoni.   
Questo sembrò finalmente smorzare l'entusiasmo.

"...Che cosa facciamo, Alice?" chiese finalmente una delle scimmiette, quando l'isteria fu tornata sotto controllo.

"Già, _cosa facciamo, Alice_?" le fece il verso Crowley, con un'occhiata velenosa al di sopra degli occhiali scuri.

"Sei davvero bloccato lì dentro?" chiese Alice-con-il-joint schiacciando il mozzicone sul pavimento - con un tono vagamente canzonatorio che fece sferragliare i nervi di Crowley come sonagli.

"Quanto ci tieni a scoprirlo?" sibilò lui abbassandosi per guardarla in faccia.

Lo sguardo della ragazzina tradì un fremito, ma lei non si mosse; le scimmiette alle sue spalle non poterono accorgersene.   
_Oh, certo. Sei una dura._

"Per esempio, potremmo tornarcene di sopra e lasciarti qui." disse Alice-senza-più-joint alzandosi in piedi e facendo un passo indietro. "Tanto, ci stiamo congelando il culo qui sotto. Andiamo, ragazze-"

"Oh, sarà uno spasso spiegare a tua madre che mentre non c'era hai evocato _il diavolo_ in cantina-"

In una falcata Alice-senza-più-joint si avvicinò fino al limite del cerchio di gesso, studiandolo con irrequieta attenzione.

"Sei proprio - vero, quindi." e non era esattamente una domanda, quindi Crowley non rispose.   
Ma abbassò sul naso gli occhiali scuri - e incrociando il suo sguardo, finalmente la ragazzina ebbe un sussulto.

Dietro di lei, le sue compari si strinsero fra loro.  
"Ragazze. Ho paura." piagnucolò Scimmietta-Numero-Uno. Aveva le lentiggini e _l'apparecchio ai denti_ \- _oh, Satana in trono_ -

"Signore." Sospirò Crowley roteando gli occhi e lasciando cadere le spalle. "Come stavo dicendo. Rompete questo benedetto pentacolo, io me ne andrò per la mia strada e voi non farete mai più niente di così _stupido_ -"

"Cosa ci dai in cambio?"

Crowley riconsiderò Alice con una smorfia.   
"Stai scherzando?"

Alice alzò le sopracciglia e tornò a sedersi a gambe incrociate davanti al pentacolo. Dopo un istante di esitazione, le altre tre la imitarono - anche se Apparecchio-Ai-Denti si tenne a debita distanza, nascosta dietro Mel-Porca-Puttana.

"Funziona così, no..?" fece una delle scimmiette - _Julia_ \- spingendo indietro un paio di occhiali rotondi. "In cambio della libertà, accogli le nostre richieste."

"Quello, signorina, si chiama sequestro di persona."   
Crowley si passò una mano sulla faccia, cercando di scacciare un'emicrania incipiente. "Spiacente di deludervi, ragazze, ma non caverete un ragno dal buco. Non sono più in servizio."

"Sei in pensione?"

"Congedato con disonore, prego!" scattò Crowley storcendo la bocca.

"... _l'avevo detto che era vecchio_." bisbigliò Mel-Porca-Puttana all'orecchio di Apparecchio-Ai-Denti - _Melanie_.

"...E se ci tenete a diventarlo anche voi vi consiglio di non ripetere questo giochino in futuro." ringhiò Crowley a denti stretti. "Il risultato potrebbe essere - rovinosamente meno sexy."

Mel-Porca-Puttana - _Sarah_ \- fece una smorfia incredula - e, seriamente.

 _ADOLESCENTI_.

"Che fregatura." commentò Alice arricciando il naso.

"Vero? E adesso, se volete scusarmi-"

"Tanto cos'hai di meglio da fare?" fece Alice alzando un sopracciglio.

"Oh - che - OH!" proruppe eloquentemente Crowley incrociando le braccia.   
"Tanto per cominciare, stavo cercando un regalo."

"Sei in ritardo."

"Lo so."

"Per chi?"

"Per una persona."

"E' tua moglie?"

"No."

"Tua madre."

" _No_."

"Per me è gay."

"Ragazzine-"

"Che regalo gli fai?"

"Non-"

"La sorella di Mel per il compleanno del suo ragazzo gli ha fatto un pompino - con su un bikini di panna montata."

" _Ragazzine_ -"

"E se vuole le nostre anime?!" trasalì Melanie nascondendo il viso sulla spalla di Sarah.

"Cos- no..!" sbottò Crowley. "E - sul serio, ci pensate _adesso_? ...Comunque. Diavolo, no. Pensate piuttosto - il genere di cosa che regalereste a una vecchia zia."

"A mia zia interessano solo il vino e i romanzi sconci."

_  
...Uhm._   
_Be'._

  
°°°

  
Aziraphale tornò al piano inferiore quando era ormai ora di cena. Si affrettò a cancellare le tracce: la terra sotto le scarpe, sotto le unghie, le guance arrossate da un pomeriggio passato all'aperto.

Questa era l'ora in cui Crowley passava dallo stare scompostamente sdraiato sul letto allo stare scompostamente allungato sul divano, un bicchiere di vino fra le dita e un sorriso sardonico sulle labbra.   
_"Sul serio, caro, esci un po'. E' come avere un gatto per casa."_  
 _"Sto svernando, angelo."_  
 _"Un gatto che ruba compulsivamente le coperte e trangugia tutto il mio Chianti."_

Ma quando Aziraphale raggiunse il pianterreno, la luce nel retrobottega era spenta e il divano tristemente vuoto.

L'angelo sentì una fitta di senso di colpa. Non pensava che Crowley avrebbe preso più di tanto sul serio la faccenda del regalo - e adesso provava un po' di rimorso a immaginarlo là fuori, a vagare nel freddo inverno londinese.

 _Oh, smettila. Non è Oliver Twist._ obiettò il buon senso di Aziraphale.   
_Si sarà infilato in un qualche club a bere del - del gin tonic affumicato - o qualsiasi cosa prediligano di questi tempi per ubriacarsi._

L'angelo sedette sul sofa, giocherellando assente con l'anello che portava al mignolo.

Avrebbe potuto leggere.   
Approfittare dell'assenza di Crowley per ascoltare Bach in pace.   
Riappropriarsi di quella bottiglia di Chianti.

Ma, si dava il caso, aveva proprio voglia di starsene seduto nervosamente sul bordo del divano.   
A fissare la porta come un cane in attesa del padrone.

Il suo buonsenso gli rivolse un'occhiata sprezzante.

Il buon senso di Aziraphale aveva qualcosa della cerea fissità di Michael, e forse per questo l'angelo non riusciva a fidarsene del tutto.

Lui e Crowley erano stati quasi costantemente insieme, da quando l'Armageddon era arrivato e andato.   
Era una strategia perfettamente sensata, considerato che entrambe le parti avevano optato per la loro esecuzione sommaria.  
Senza contare che, per Aziraphale, avere Crowley fuori dalla portata delle sue braccia era diventato come stare sott'acqua; qualcosa di perfettamente tollerabile, finché non cominciava ad accartocciargli il petto.

Che non era assolutamente quello che stava accadendo ad Aziraphale quel venerdì sera, mentre Crowley mancava da sei ore e non lo aveva avvisato prima e non lo aveva mai fatto da quando - l'anello di Aziraphale cadde sul pavimento e rotolò sotto la poltrona.

Aziraphale si alzò di scatto e raggiunse il telefono.

Non era paranoia. 

Inferno e Paradiso sembravano averli dimenticati, certo, ma avrebbero potuto decidere di agire in qualunque momento.

Al numero di Mayfair rispose la segreteria telefonica.

Aziraphale compose il numero del cellulare, pentito di aver offeso il proprio buon senso - che ora non stava facendo nulla per allontanare l'idea di Crowley assalito nel buio di un vicolo, Crowley trascinato di Sotto - o di Sopra - _da solo_ -

Il numero non era raggiungibile.

Aziraphale riagganciò lentamente la cornetta.   
Il suo buon senso, per una volta, ebbe la decenza di tacere.  
  


  
Fine del capitolo 3  
  


°°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...non so se Crowley avesse fritto il proprio telefono insieme a tutti gli altri o se, semplicemente, non prendesse in fondo allo scantinato di una casa popolare.   
> Decidete voi qual è l'ipotesi più stupida, perché è sicuramente quella vera 😂
> 
> Di solito non amo i personaggi a cazzo dentro le fanfiction, ma l'idea di Crowley alle prese con delle ragazzine moleste mi faceva troppo ridere - e quindi eccole.


	4. Chapter 4

"Obbligo."

"Voglio che James della terza A si innamori di me."

"Nah, niente da fare, non tratto queste cose." rispose Crowley schioccando la lingua, prima di aggiungere soavemente "E poi, per me è gay."

Il viso di Sarah divenne color latte rappreso, e la ragazzina abbassò lo sguardo.

_Whee. Complimenti. Chissà, magari prima dell'alba sarai riuscito a far piangere una preadolescente._

Per un attimo Crowley vide davanti a sé l'occhiata di disapprovazione ™ di Aziraphale.

Che, probabilmente, a quell'ora si stava preoccupando.

_Oh, sì, tutto ok, angelo, sono stato sequestrato a un pigiama party._

Crowley deliberò di portare questa informazione con sé nella tomba, e accennò con il mento verso Alice.

"Verità."

"Che diavolo cercavate di fare, con un pentacolo di evocazione?"

"Uhm..? Evocare il diavolo..?" Fece lei scrollando il capo. "Non sei granché a questo gioco."

Alice si voltò verso Melanie, che scelse obbligo e fu prontamente spedita al piano di sopra a prendere " _dell'alcool_ ".

Julia scelse verità e a quanto pareva no, non aveva mai baciato una ragazza e no, se Alice voleva sapere se le sarebbe piaciuto, doveva aspettare il turno dopo.

Alice saltò Sarah - ancora leggermente verde in volto - e tornò a girarsi verso Crowley.

"Obbligo." sbadigliò lui, stravaccato a terra per quanto permetteva l'ampiezza del pentacolo, un gomito puntato a terra a sorreggere il capo.

"Non vale se tanto poi non stai al gioco."

"Giusto. Verità."

"Come faccio a sapere che non mi prenderai in giro..?"

"Conosci il paradosso del Cretese mentitore..? Comunque, questa valeva come domanda. Tocca a te."

"...Verità."

"Come hai fatto a tracciare il pentacolo?"

Il gioco era stupido, ma la domanda era seria.  
Quante probabilità ci sono di pigiare a caso sulla tastiera e azzeccare proprio il numero stiamo cercando?

Questa non era una coincidenza.  
Quello non era _un_ pentacolo di evocazione.

Era un pentacolo con dentro il suo nome, _no_ , _non Anthony J. Crowley_ , il suo vero nome.   
Il nome che non aveva una corrispondenza in parole ma solo un sigillo da scrivere col fuoco, un segreto noto oltre che a lui solo molto in Basso - e molto in Alto.

Più restava nella sua mente, e più questo pensiero si faceva pesante.  
L'idea di Aziraphale svolazzò ancora un momento nella sua gabbia toracica, prima che la richiudesse bruscamente fuori.  
 _Da quando non sai più risolvere i tuoi casini da solo?_

Alice guardava evasivamente a terra. "L'ho copiato." rispose.

"Da dove?"

E la sua insistenza dovette tradirlo, perché Alice gli scoccò un'occhiata compiaciuta, prima di voltarsi e accogliere con un battito di mani il ritorno di Melanie.

"Beviamoci su, e poi magari te lo dico." rispose afferrando la bottiglia che le veniva porta.

Crowley lasciò crollare indietro la testa, snervato.

Poi tese la mano.

Chiedergli di affrontare tutto questo da sobrio gli sembrava francamente troppo.

°°°

Aziraphale era di nuovo seduto sul sofa, ma aveva smesso di tormentare l'anello.

Per come la vedeva, le sue opzioni erano le seguenti.

Poteva uscire e provare ad andare in cerca di Crowley.   
Battere le strade fra Soho e Mayfair, scendere verso Piccadilly.   
Sarebbe stato come cercare un ago in un pagliaio, ma era comunque meglio che rimanere con le mani in mano.  
Di contro, non si sarebbe trovato nella libreria in caso Crowley tornasse; e se dopotutto fosse stato tutto frutto della sua immaginazione, il demone ne avrebbe riso per i prossimi cent'anni.

Aziraphale pregò con fervore che fosse tutto frutto della sua immaginazione.

Un'altra opzione era... rompere il silenzio radio.   
Cercare di mettersi in contatto con Di Sopra, sondare le acque per capire se c'era stata qualche iniziativa dalla sua fazione.  
 _Ex_ fazione, gli ricordò puntigliosamente il proprio buon senso.  
Tuttavia, sarebbe stato come puntare un gigantesco riflettore su di sè - e su Crowley, ovunque si trovasse in quel momento.   
Solo.

Aziraphale scartò questa possibilità.  
Per le stesse ragioni scartò anche quella immediatamente successiva, che era provare a contattare Di Sotto.

Le circostanze esigevano discrezione.  
Ma se non poteva chiedere aiuto a nessuno, Aziraphale poteva almeno mettersi _in ascolto_.

Dopotutto, persino da dentro questo corpo materiale era in grado di percepire una certa gamma di emozioni, avvertire la presenza di altre creature eteree, cogliere la natura soprannaturale di Crowley come un addensarsi appena più scuro dei contorni della sua ombra, un vago sentore di cenere perennemente impresso nella sua pelle.

Aziraphale trasse un lungo respiro per calmarsi.

Poteva farcela.

Doveva solo provare ad affacciarsi - appena solo affacciarsi, sbirciare un momento oltre il bordo di quel piano. In punta di piedi, nessuno l'avrebbe notato.

Poi doveva solo sperare di scorgere le piume nere di Crowley in lontananza.

°°°

Il contenuto della bottiglia si era rivelato un caleidoscopico mix di tutti i superalcolici presenti nelle case delle quattro ragazzine - sottratto dalle dispense un dito a bottiglia, per non destare sospetti - e il risultato aveva un colore indefinibile e un vago odore di liquirizia.

"Giuro su Satana, voi bambine non capite un accidente." bofonchiò Crowley, allontanando l'intruglio con una boccaccia.

"Se non ti piace, non berlo." replicò Alice. Seduta a terra, stava rollando un altro joint con mano fin troppo esperta.

" _Io_ posso bere tutto quello che mi pare, e intendo farlo." puntualizzò Crowley incrociando le gambe una sull'altra. " _Voi_ avete ottime chances di comparire nell'edizione inglese di _Sedici anni e incinta._ Il prequel."

"Sì, beh, vaffanculo!" esclamò Sarah staccandosi dalla bottiglia.

"Vaffanculo tu, Sarah." Replicò Crowley con una smorfia, e senza guardare prese il joint che gli stava passando Alice. Non mostrò di accorgersi che aveva sorriso.

"Ci vorrebbe un po' di musica." mormorò Julia con voce sognante.   
Aveva un'aria stupidamente beata, perché era ubriaca e perché era raggomitolata con la testa sulle gambe di Melanie, che aveva iniziato a intrecciarle i capelli.

Crowley era troppo esperto di struggimento amoroso per non riconoscerlo quando lo vedeva.

Ma le ragazzine non sono fatte per struggersi a lungo: si infiammano o si spengono, tutto nello spazio di poco tempo.  
Eccole qua, con il loro cervellino in tempesta ormonale, pronte a bruciare tutte le tappe, schiantarsi contro gli ostacoli e provare a trascinarli giù insieme a loro.

_Adolescenti._

In un certo senso, rifletté Crowley tirando una boccata di fumo, non le biasimava.

"Sì, be', si poteva mettere su qualcosa, ma i telefoni sono tutti _misteriosamente_ fottuti." bofonchiò Sarah gettando a Crowley un'occhiata di sottecchi.

"Va bene uguale." sospirò Julia chiudendo gli occhi sotto le mani di Melanie.

Crowley ripassò il joint ad Alice, che lo accettò con un nuovo piccolo sorriso.

"Allora. Cosa fate voi teenager, quando non state in una cantina a sbronzarvi e stuzzicare il diavolo?"

"Non molto. Non c'è tanta scelta quando vivi a Limehouse e tua madre non riesce a portare a casa due stipendi di fila." rispose Alice facendo spallucce.

"E' per questo che non c'è stanotte?"

"Nah. Quello è per via di Henry. O Harvey. Larry..? Non ho capito, quando si è presentato era più di là che di qua. Non credo che sia mai del tutto di qua."

Crowley si limitò ad annuire. Era sempre sorprendente. Quanto gli esseri umani fossero bravi a dannarsi da soli.

"Su con la vita, signore. Avete idea di quanti - milionari annoiati e duchessine vittoriane e religiosi corrotti avrebbero fatto carte false per essere al vostro posto? Invece _voilà_. La prima evocazione riuscita dai tempi di Faust e..." Crowley fece un gesto con la mano che comprendeva i muri decrepiti della cantina, il nido di coperte sul pavimento di cemento, il disastro adolescenziale che c'era aggrovigliato dentro.  
" Be'." Crowley alzò le sopracciglia e increspò le labbra. "Siamo la créme de la créme."

Melanie scrollò le spalle, senza smettere di far scorrere fra le dita i fini capelli di Julia. "Limehouse non è così male."

"...ci si fa l'abitudine." Concluse sbrigativamente Alice. Passò il joint a Melanie, che diede una boccata circospetta e cominciò immediatamente a tossire.  
Julia sollevò le mani verso il suo viso, tubando la litania di sciocchezze che si riservano a bambini, cuccioli e innamorati.

"E tu, invece? Che fai di questi tempi?"

Crowley si trovò a pensare all'aria assorta di Aziraphale mentre leggeva a letto, a come inclinava indietro il mento per continuare a vedere la pagina quando Crowley strisciava su per la sua spalla.  
Rivide la luce del pomeriggio riversarsi a fiotti nelle vetrine della libreria, il divano logoro con la coperta che sapeva di té earl grey e di dopobarba alla verbena.  
Pensò a cene fuori e colazioni a letto e mani strette sotto le tovaglie ricamate, a lunghi baci che gli lasciavano il cuore sulle labbra e a urgenti sveltine nel bagno del Ritz.  
Pensò a due occhi azzurri e verdi come acqua, a un sorriso come il sole del disgelo.

"...Oh, il solito." rispose. "Dormo, mi sbronzo, vado alla Tate Modern. Sbronzo. C'è un angelo che mi sta un po' addosso, ma..." Crowley pensò a come si rovesciava indietro il capo di Aziraphale al culmine di un orgasmo, e sorrise. "...ci sto lavorando."   
  


°°°  
  


Fine quarto capitolo


	5. Chapter 5

La libreria era buia e immersa nel silenzio.  
Seduto al centro del divano, con gli occhi chiusi, Aziraphale contava i respiri.

Uno. Due. Tre.

Uno.  
Due.  
Tre.

Tre respiri, e lasciava di una frazione la presa sul mondo materiale.

Uno.  
Due.  
Tre.

Tre respiri, e saliva un altro gradino lungo una scala infinita, che dal fondo dell'abisso si inerpicava a spirale fino al più alto dei cieli.

Era strano avvicinarsi così. Come avrebbe potuto fare un monaco o uno sciamano, salendo lentamente come un filo di fumo, percorrendo la spirale un anello alla volta.

Aziraphale non poteva rischiare di essere notato.   
Quindi, sgusciava fuori dal piano di esistenza come una farfalla che esca dal bozzolo, un minuscolo respiro alla volta; _attento a non perdere il ritmo; respira col diaframma_.

Un alone luminoso cominciò a crescere dietro le sue palpebre chiuse, un irraggiarsi diffuso che gli fece rizzare i peli sulle braccia e gli annodò la lingua.

Quando il ritmo del respiro non ebbe più bisogno di controllo cosciente, Aziraphale aprì occhi che non erano i suoi occhi terreni.

Intorno a sé avvertiva il sussurro delle remiganti di tre paia di ali, un moto perpetuo come l'orbita dei pianeti. Leggero come il fumo di un incenso, saldo come le radici delle montagne, Aziraphale si aprì lentamente in uno sguardo che abbracciava contemporaneamente ogni direzione.

Poteva vedere la curva della terra, la corona azzurra dell'orizzonte accendersi di luce. Vedeva il cielo notturno di Londra e l'interno di ogni casa addormentata, il palpito di ogni cuore.

E nel centro di questo complicato arazzo vide di colpo il riflesso di due ali nere, lucenti come inchiostro, iridescenti come pelle di serpente, e il tuffo al cuore lo fece ripiombare bruscamente dentro il suo corpo - molto piccolo, molto goffo, seduto con il fiato mozzo in una buia libreria di Soho.

Aziraphale balzò in piedi, si infilò il cappotto mentre già richiudeva la porta alle proprie spalle, correndo fuori nella notte di dicembre.

Non si era accorto che nel momento in cui sussultando era riuscito a vedere Crowley, qualcosa era riuscito a vedere lui.

  
°°°

  
La luce delle candele si era affievolita, il tono delle voci si era fatto più dolce; Crowley aveva un vago senso di dejà vu.

Julia raccontò della volta che era caduta nello stagno in campagna dai nonni e l'avevano creduta morta per un intero minuto, prima di ripescarla con alghe nei capelli e un girino nella bocca, ribattezzata "Ofelia" per il resto dell'estate.  
Melanie raccontò del giorno in cui si era persa nel cimitero di High Gate, della nebbia, dell'edera che si aggrappava alle caviglie e del signore gentile che l'aveva riaccompagnata al cancello - e poi era sparito.

Crowley parlò di sabba al chiaro di luna e di un clamoroso saturnale a cui aveva preso parte prima di lasciare Roma, ma guadagnò molti più punti raccontando di quando aveva leccato la faccia a David Bowie sotto il tavolo di un pub a Camden Town.

La mezzanotte arrivò e passò, mentre le ragazze si appisolavano una dopo l'altra. Julia e Melanie si erano addormentate abbracciate, Sarah aveva ceduto al sonno - o all'alcool - quasi a metà di una frase.

Crowley sbadigliò, lungo disteso a terra su un sacco a pelo preso in prestito.

"...il bicchiere della staffa, signora padrona di casa?"

Alice annuì ciondolando un po' la testa.   
Cascava di sonno, era decisamente fatta, ma non si decideva a dormire, seduta a gambe incrociate fuori dal pentacolo.   
Crowley la guardava di sotto in su.

"...Prima dell'alba rompo il cerchio." mormorò la ragazzina, gli occhi arrossati dal fumo.

"Ok."

"Promesso." disse Alice appoggiando il capo sulle ginocchia. "Ma aspetta ancora. Resta ancora un po'."

Crowley non era ubriaco.   
D'accordo, forse era un pochino troppo rilassato, colpa dell'erba più che di quel terrificante zibaldone alcolico.   
Forse per questo si sentiva fastidiosamente ipersensibile, un po' troppo permeabile ai sentimenti che irradiava Alice, diretti e senza sfumature, un quadro dipinto a secchiate di colore.

Frustrazione, solitudine, paura.   
A tanto così dal buttarsi nelle braccia di chiunque la volesse, dentro sogni fabbricati da una sostanza qualsiasi, giù da un palazzo.   
A fingersi annoiata e blasé, abbastanza disperata da aver cercato un patto col diavolo.

"Stiamo per perdere la casa." mormorò a voce appena udibile, guardandosi la punta degli anfibi.

Crowley rimase in ascolto.

"Se non - no, in realtà non ce l'avremmo fatta nemmeno se mamma non si fosse fatta licenziare." Una risata già pericolosamente vicina alle lacrime. "Eravamo già nella merda, ma stiamo per iniziare a scavare."

Crowley rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto.   
"E' per questo che..?" chiese indicando con un gesto circolare l'intricato disegno sotto di sè.

"Più o meno. Sai quando dici, tanto non funziona - _ma se funziona_..."

"Alice."

"Uh-uh."

Crowley si voltò a guardarla. "Come hai avuto il disegno..?"

Alice infilò la mano in una tasca del giubbotto. Insieme a due gessetti rotti pescò un foglio ripiegato in quattro, e lo porse a Crowley.  
"Questa mattina l'ho trovato sotto la porta della mia camera."

Il demone prese il foglio e lo inclinò alla luce morente delle ultime candele.

Era un comune foglio da stampante, bianco e sottile, spiegazzato per la permanenza nella tasca di Alice. In alto c'era un rigo redatto in ordinato stampatello minuscolo:

"All'attenzione di miss Alice Smithson.   
Traccia questo cerchio stanotte sul fondo della tua cantina. Tutti i tuoi problemi avranno fine.   
Cordiali saluti,

M."

Sotto il messaggio c'era la foto ingrandita di un sigillo, uno che Crowley riconobbe con un senso di nausea, un sigillo che aveva tracciato con la punta di un dito più di undici anni prima, una notte in un cimitero.  
  


°°°

  
Chi avesse guardato dall'alto la città di Londra, quella notte, e avesse avuto occhi per guardare, avrebbe visto convergere verso le case popolari di Limehouse non una, ma due presenze eteree di insolita luminosità.

Tuttavia, la sola entità in grado di vederle difficilmente avrebbe fatto qualcosa con questa informazione.

Giocava un gioco ineffabile di Sua concezione; comparabile, dalla prospettiva di tutti gli altri giocatori, a un oscuro e complesso gioco di poker in una stanza completamente al buio, con carte bianche, posta infinita, e un Mazziere che non spiega le regole e _non smette mai di sorridere_.

  
°°°

Fine quinto capitolo


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley non staccava gli occhi dal foglio, una contrazione nervosa a tirargli in basso gli angoli della bocca.

Se quel documento era uscito dagli archivi di Dagon, se era stato portato sulla terra, se era stato consegnato a un essere umano perché copiasse il sigillo...

Si passò un dito sulla lingua, raccolse una scintilla e la appiccò al foglio, che avvampò veloce sul suo palmo. Poi prese Alice per le spalle, sperando che il senso delle sue parole arrivasse oltre il torpore.

"Ascoltami bene. Sveglia le ragazze. Andatevene di qui. Sta succedendo qualcosa."

"Cos..?"

"Dobbiamo filare. Adesso. Rompi il pentacolo e-"

Una luce così forte che Crowley la sentì fino alla radice dei denti.

Pur avendola alle spalle, la vide esplodere su tutte le pareti, come se un lampo fosse scoppiato dentro la cantina; la vide riflessa negli occhi di Alice, che si spalancarono enormi, traboccanti di lacrime. 

Crowley aveva un'idea precisa di cosa stesse vedendo.

 _Merda_.

...Perché certe cose succedevano sempre in questo modo?

Perché un momento sei in giro a cazzeggiare con la Bentley, e il momento dopo hai l'Anticristo sul sedile posteriore?

Perché passa così poco dalla corona di Proxima Centauri a un precipizio di un milione di anni luce?

Perché stamattina, solo stamattina era nelle braccia di Aziraphale - e adesso - 

Un lungo respiro. Crowley spinse indietro gli occhiali.

Prima di voltarsi, passò delicatamente i pollici sulle palpebre di Alice e le chiuse gli occhi. Era caduta in trance, inerte, ma forse non aveva ancora le retine bruciate.

Forse l'ultimo atto del demone Crowley sulla faccia della terra era una fottutissima _gentilezza_ , e il pensiero bastò ad aprirgli un ghigno come vetro spaccato.

Sarebbe bastato. L'avrebbe fatto bastare. 

Pensò ad Aziraphale mentre si girava verso la luce.

"Micheal!" strascicò, con un ampio gesto della mano all'indirizzo della vorticante ruota di fiamme. "Uno schianto, come al solito."

°°°

Il buonsenso di Aziraphale lo stava investendo di profonda disapprovazione.

Era come averlo materialmente al fianco, con un severo cipiglio di disappunto, nello slalom fra la folla del venerdì sera sui marciapiedi, giù lungo le scale della metro.

_Sciocco angelo, tu e il tuo cuore lento e timoroso. Cosa stai facendo?_

Aziraphale salì sull'ultimo treno, prese posto fra una donna dall'aria esausta e una coppia intenta a baciarsi.

_...E se troverai quello che temi di trovare?_   
_Se la tua paura si realizzasse, principato Aziraphale, Guardiano del Cancello Orientale..._

L'angelo uscì in stradacon la sgradevole sensazione che la pelle gli stesse troppo stretta, con un dolore dietro gli occhi simile a quello causato da certi cieli troppo bianchi.  
Qualcosa non andava, qualcosa era terribilmente sbagliato in questo angolo di Londra, qualcosa aveva bucato la pelle del mondo e ci si era riversato dentro come acido solforico.

Aziraphale cominciò a correre.

_...allora, che cosa farai?_

°°°

"Sono molto lieto di rivederti, demone Crawly, serpente dell'Eden." 

La voce di Michael proveniva direttamente da dentro al suo cervello, ogni parola un giro di trapano; presto i timpani gli sarebbero scoppiati dall'interno.

Crowley si aggrappò al proprio sogghigno come se mordesse una sbarra d'acciaio.

"Suppongo di essere fortunato. Sarei rimasto estremamente offeso ssse aveste mandato, uh. Sssandalphon."

" _Sei_ fortunato, Crawly."   
Le parole di Michael si sdoppiarono, il tuono dietro la sua fronte si ritrasse sostituito da una voce vera, fatta solo di vibrazioni nell'aria. Il sollievo gli fece quasi perdere la presa; Crowley si oppose, stringendo i denti fino a farli scricchiolare.

Adesso, a guardarlo con occhi immobili, c'era la versione umana di Michael; impeccabile in un completo tre pezzi e quei riccioli congelati dalla lacca. L'arcangelo gli rivolse un sorriso tagliente.

"Vedi, qui non si tratta di te."

°°°

_Alice era in uno di quei brutti sogni in cui non riesci a parlare, non riesci a muoverti, non riesci quasi a respirare, come fossi sott'acqua._

_Il buio le premeva sulle palpebre come una materia nera e viscosa, il battito del suo cuore era l'unica cosa che se ne staccasse, quello - e voci - voci in lontananza..._

°°°

Crowley lottava per frenare lo sfacelo del proprio respiro.  
Aveva tentato di forzare il vincolo del pentacolo. Ora, tutte le articolazioni parevano sul punto di dislocarsi, la gola bruciava come scorticata, i polmoni non riuscivano a rimettersi al passo con il cuore. Il cerchio mordeva la carne come una catena troppo corta.

_Parla, idiota, parla, di' qualcosa._

"Non si tratterà di me, Mikey, ma avete messo in moto un bel lavoretto di squadra, eh?" raschiò, e la sua voce uscì come un rantolo - Michael sorrise, una iena in giacca e cravatta - _merda, non importa, non importa,_ parla _._

_Continua a prendere tempo._

"Non c'è alcun lavoro di squadra, Crawly." replicò l'arcangelo compiaciuto. "Solo una condivisione di risorse per... un obiettivo comune." Gli rivolse un'occhiata perforante. "E' straordinario cosa può restituire un archivio ben organizzato."

_Dagon, se mai potrò metterti le mani al collo -_

"...Vedo che non avete smesso di tirare in mezzo i _bambini_." ringhiò Crowley.

"Era necessaria una mano umana per tracciare il pentacolo" spiegò affabilmente Michael, allungando una mano per sollevare con due dita il mento di Alice. "E miss Smithson ha il massimo dei voti in educazione artistica." 

La ragazzina sembrava ancora sospesa in stato di incoscienza, ma le lacrime continuavano a scorrere copiose da sotto le sue ciglia.

°°°

Com'era arrivato, il picco di muta elettricità era di nuovo sparito; il cuore di Aziraphale era piombo, il panico saliva piantandogli artigli adunchi su per la gola.

Impressa nei suoi occhi come un'immagine troppo luminosa c'era una casa, incastonata fra altre case identiche lungo la strada; nel raggiungerla Aziraphale non chiese permesso, non pensò a come avrebbe spiegato l'intrusione, aprì semplicemente la porta e si gettò dentro.

Nell'ingresso le piccole luci di un albero di Natale punteggiavano il buio, suggerivano il rettangolo nero di una porta aperta, il primo gradino di una scala che scendeva in basso, un piano interrato da cui giungeva un magnetismo la cui familiarità gli fece balzare il cuore.   
Aziraphale scese i gradini due a due. 

Neppure il tempo di toccare il pavimento e i suoi occhi trovarono quelli di Crowley, Crowley con i denti scoperti e le spalle irrigidite come un animale preso all'angolo, Crowley immobile dietro il sorriso di pietra dell'arcangelo Michael.

Michael che lo stava aspettando.

"Adesso che ci siamo tutti" esordì guardandolo in faccia, un sorriso come una tagliola, "possiamo parlare." 

°°°

Fine sesto capitolo


	7. Chapter 7

Tutto il sangue di Aziraphale sembrava essersi fermato, rappreso come fango ghiacciato.

Una stanza.

Crowley, prigioniero di un cerchio di evocazione; strapazzato - _guarda l'angolo delle spalle, guarda le rughe della fronte che dicono di occhi spalancati dietro gli occhiali -_ ma incolume.

Quattro bambine, tutte in uno stato di trance innaturale, da visione profetica.

L'Arcangelo Michael, mano di Dio, potenza inarrestabile appena schermata da un simulacro umano - che di umano non aveva nulla. Un suo gesto poteva obliterare interi segmenti della realtà senza che ne rimanesse traccia.

  
"Michael. È passato un certo tempo." disse la bocca di Aziraphale.

Aziraphale era da qualche altra parte, doveva ancora raggiungerla.   
Nel frattempo, i secondi passavano veloci, spinti dai battiti del cuore.

Michael accennò di sì con la testa.

"...Che cosa vuoi?"

"Oh, Aziraphale!" Michael scoppiò in una risata come un getto d'acqua gelida. "E' la cosa più diretta che ti abbia sentito dire in seimila anni."

Aziraphale si limitò a stringere le labbra.   
Sostenne meglio che poteva lo sguardo di Michael; cercò quello di Crowley.   
Respirò profondamente.

 _Dai al tuo cuore il tempo di raggiungerti_.

Quando non arrivarono repliche da parte sua, Michael gli rivolse un sorriso più misurato.

"Abbiamo discusso a lungo di te, Aziraphale." disse. "Dopo la fallita Apocalisse, è stato necessario fare alcune valutazioni. Contenere i danni."

"I danni per _non_ aver distrutto il mondo?" si intromise Crowley, ma Michael lo ignorò; continuava a fissare Aziraphale senza battere le palpebre.

"Converrai che quello che è accaduto con l'Armageddon è un'anomalia. Un caso senza precedenti. Ed è vitale che _non diventi un precedente_."

"Non lo diventerà. I tempi non possono finire più di una volta." uscì detto ad Aziraphale.

Michael non sembrò raccogliere la sfumatura polemica; annuì con gravità.

"Forse. Ma abbiamo un'altra anomalia che invece non è ancora stata risolta." Lo sguardo dell'arcangelo si fece vuoto. "Aziraphale. Tu non fai più parte delle schiere celesti." disse lentamente. "Da un momento all'altro potresti _cadere_ ; e lo faresti lontano dal nostro controllo."

"Come..?"

"Strategie. Potere. Informazioni. Sei stato il nostro agente sul campo fin dall'Inizio. Se tu cadessi, Aziraphale, tutto questo passerebbe in mano all'Opposizione."

"Ehilà?! Abbiamo fermato la vostra guerra, abbiamo disertato!" sbottò Crowley. "Se questo non è bastato a farlo cadere, il ragazzo è praticamente _inaffondabile._ "

"Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere, Crawly." ribattè placidamente Michael. Crowley aveva l'aria di poter prendere fuoco da un momento all'altro. Aziraphale pregò in silenzio che non lo facesse.

"Ora, Aziraphale." proseguì l'arcangelo. "Comprendi che questo stato di cose è per noi estremamente increscioso. Non può essere tollerato oltre."   
Michael allacciò le mani di fronte a sè. "Per questo ti invito formalmente a seguirmi e consegnarti."

Crowley scoppiò in una risata.   
Aziraphale desiderò che non l'avesse fatto, perché gli occhi di Michael si diressero immediatamente su di lui.

"Non credo sia possibile, Michael." rispose con voce piana, riportando l'attenzione su di sé. "E' così. Abbiamo disertato."   
Raddrizzò le spalle. "Non tornerò."

Aziraphale si sentiva vagamente frastornato.  
Non riconosceva la sicurezza delle proprie reazioni; riusciva a malapena a seguire la velocità con cui le cose stavano accadendo. Eppure.

"Considera con attenzione le tue alternative, Aziraphale."

"L'ho fatto. E se anche se...se dovessi cadere, non passerei a Lucifero." replicò, e nel momento in cui lo disse seppe che era vero. "Abbiamo la nostra fazione, adesso."

E anche in quell'assurdo frangente, Aziraphale poté sentire su di sè il sorriso di Crowley come un raggio di sole.

"Spero tu ti renda conto che questa tua assicurazione non ha alcun valore, Aziraphale."

"Mi rincresce. Non avrete altro."

Non c'era altro da dire.

Michael sorrise affabilmente.  
"Oh, lo temevamo. Ma valeva la pena di tentare con le buone maniere, no?" 

Un istante dopo la sua mano destra era levata, il palmo diretto verso Crowley.

"Lasciami riformulare la richiesta, Aziraphale. Consegnati e seguimi di Sopra. O cancellerò il demone Crawly dall'esistenza."

°°°

_Alice non capiva, non poteva udire le parole che venivano pronunciate; il buio, denso e soffocante, fermava i suoni, bloccava l'aria._   
_Ma avvertiva un'eco di ciò che le parole portavano con sé._   
_Alice avrebbe voluto coprirsi le orecchie con le mani, rannicchiarsi a terra e urlare._   
_Ma non poteva fare altro che rimanere in silenzio e sentire scorrere le lacrime._

°°°

L'universo amava fottere Anthony J. Crowley in modi sempre nuovi.

Ma questa volta aveva passato il segno.

"Angelo, _non pensarci nemmeno_." sibilò, perché gli occhi di Aziraphale avevano saettato nei suoi, accesi di una strana luce - e c'era qualcosa appena dietro le sue labbra, qualcosa che non doveva assolutamente uscire-

"Proposta respinta!" ruggì Crowley scagliandosi verso Michael fin dove lo consentiva il vincolo del pentacolo.  
La catena gli tagliò il fiato, gli bruciò la carne, ma la ignorò. "Non verrà. Chiuso. Anzi, giusto una cosa: FOTTITI, Michael."

_Tienilo concentrato su di te, parla, prendi tempo, prendi tempo, non - guardare - Aziraphale, Aziraphale, per l'amore di-_

"Michael."

E Crowley non potè impedirsi di voltarsi a guardare, perché la voce di Aziraphale era ferma come un lago d'inverno, perché le sue spalle, la sua bocca, i suoi occhi chiari non tradivano paura.

E non potè fare a meno di notare che se ne era accorto anche l'arcangelo.

"Michael... stai evitando di scontrarti con me?" chiese Aziraphale con semplicità.

E forse lui non notò l'impercettibile spostamento nella postura dell'arcangelo, ma Crowley _sì_.

"...Ha paura!" esclamò, colto da una risata vagamente isterica. "Hanno una paura fottuta che se combatti contro di loro, _cadrai_. Ecco perchè-" Crowley spalancò le braccia "-ecco perché tutto questo casino."

Michael non abbassò la mano, ma qualcosa nel suo sorriso si fece di fiele. "Non essere ridicolo, Aziraphale. Non alzeresti un dito neppure se ne andasse della tua vita."

"Forse." rispose Aziraphale sollevando il mento "Se si trattasse solo della mia."   
E Crowley poteva sentirla, la nota nella sua voce - la stessa che accettava di dirottare l'Anticristo e di dormire da lui a Mayfair - la stessa leggerezza con cui aveva contrapposto il Grande Piano e il Piano Ineffabile - e Crowley avvertiva qualcosa sotto quella voce che cominciava a crescere, come una promessa di temporale -

"Michael, sono terribilmente spiacente, ma non verrò con te. E non torcerai un capello a nessuno." disse Aziraphale quietamente. "Perché se proverai a farlo, ti affronterò."

  
Lo spazio intorno ad Aziraphale cominciò a smagliarsi, disegnando il profilo d'ali ampie come l'orizzonte - e una luce traboccava dai suoi occhi, dalle labbra -   
"E a quel punto, tu morirai - e io cadrò; oppure... cadrò e basta, suppongo." una scrollata di spalle molto umana, molto incongrua in un corpo celeste - "Lo scopriremo."

Michael rispose con un ruggito di frustrazione, abbandonando la sua forma umana.   
La cantina si trasformò nell'interno di una stella - e le ginocchia di Crowley cedettero, lasciandolo a terra, sul pavimento che sussultava.

  
"ALLORA NON DOVRO' FARE ALTRO CHE DISTRUGGERTI NON APPENA CADRAI."

  
La voce risuonò dentro la testa di Crowley, un boato lacerante - e la luce era tale che la poteva sentire _sibilare_ \- non vedeva nè sentiva più ma poteva avvertire nelle viscere la colossale furia vorticante di Michael contrapposta alla nube di luminosa tempesta che in qualche modo era ancora _Aziraphale -_ e poi -

  
Poi, tutto accadde molto velocemente.

°°°

  
  
Fine settimo capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basta, gli ultimi tre capitoli li pubblico insieme. 
> 
> Non sono brava a gestire le storie a puntate, e comunque li avevo organizzati troppo corti... e non mi piace tirare troppo la corda :')
> 
> Scusate la mala organizzazione!


	8. Chapter 8

_Dio opera in modi misteriosi._

_Gioca un gioco ineffabile, in una stanza completamente al buio, con carte bianche, posta infinita, e_ senza smettere di sorridere _._

_Quasi al limite del precipizio, mentre la cantina si riempiva di luce come l'universo un attimo dopo il Big Bang, c'erano lacrime sul viso di una ragazzina._

_Non avevano smesso di scorrere rotolando giù dalle sue guance, e adesso una goccia - una sola, rotonda come un piccolo pianeta, salata come il mare - cadeva verso il pavimento._

_Cadde proprio su un tratto di gesso ai piedi di Alice, lavò via un minuscolo cerchio di polvere. Una minima frattura sul circolo perfetto disegnato a terra._

_Anche il diluvio era iniziato con una sola goccia._

°°°

Aziraphale sapeva di non essere forte come Michael.  
A posteriori, non avrebbe saputo spiegare bene cosa sperava di fare, sfidandolo, e il suo buon senso avrebbe avuto ragione di adirarsi terribilmente con lui.

Ma tutte queste valutazioni appartenevano al _mondo_ ; non arrivavano ad importare all'Aziraphale fatto di stelle ed elettricità, sospeso fra due abissi gemelli al di sopra e al sotto di sè, e che avvertiva la forza con cui stava per scontrarsi come un fronte di tempesta, inevitabile e indeterminato.

Poi - in un tempo che non avrebbe dovuto esistere, incastonato fra lo scoppiare del lampo e l'abbattersi del tuono - una lingua di tenebra, un rivo d'inchiostro vivo e una voce cara e nota al suo orecchio - e -

"Aziraphale, _giuro su DIO_ -"

E la mano di Crowley stringeva la sua - Aziraphale si ricordò di avere due mani, e braccia e gambe e un _corpo_ \- che usò immediatamente per stringere Crowley a sé - e c'erano ali spiegate come scudi e un vorticare di piume strappate dallo spostamento d'aria, quando Aziraphale gridò - con una voce fatta di corde vocali e fiato - "Michael! Basta così. E' finita!"

Sul crinale fra mondo materiale ed etereo le sue ali sfioravano quelle di Crowley - e qui, dove la sua voce terrena e quella immateriale si fondevano, le sue parole risuonarono di un'autorità sconosciuta:   
"Non sei riuscito a ricondurmi indietro. Non combatteremo. Non sono caduto! Non puoi distruggerci. VATTENE."

E con un ultimo scoppio, un fragore che echeggiò in questo e l'altro mondo, d'un tratto erano di nuovo sul pavimento della cantina, a terra uno addosso all'altro nel buio, mentre il brontolio lontano si trasformava in un tremore dentro ogni parete e la casa cominciava a collassare su se stessa.

°°°

Quando la polvere ebbe finito di posarsi, l'alba spuntava in lontananza fra i tetti di Londra, tingendo il cielo di un tenue colore rosato.

Crowley aprì prima un occhio, poi l'altro; sollevò un poco le ali aperte ai suoi fianchi; al di sotto, Alice, Julia, Melanie e Sarah giacevano addormentate, ricoperte di polvere, ma vive.

Solo allora Crowley scrollò le ali e tornò a nasconderle nel piano etereo - _Satana, ci sarebbe voluto un secolo per liberarsi dei calcinacci -_ e solo allora alzò lo sguardo su Aziraphale.

Le sue ali immense, aperte come una cupola su Crowley e le ragazzine, erano grigie di polvere, così come i suoi riccioli. Guardava in alto, gli occhi azzurri scuri nella luce nascente, immobile e solitario come l'ultimo superstite di un mondo postatomico.

"Uh- be'." fece Crowley, alzandosi faticosamente in piedi.   
Ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo gli gridava contro e _le dannate ragazzine avevano ragione, era troppo vecchio per tutto questo_. 

Si avvicinò ad Aziraphale osservando la scena che si delineava nel chiarore dell'alba.   
Della casa non rimaneva che un cumulo di macerie, eccettuato il cerchio perfetto disegnato intorno a loro dalle ali dell'angelo.  
Di Michael nessuna traccia.

Crowley si sfilò gli occhiali per pulirli. "Angelo. Hai appena - uhh - _esorcizzato_ l'Arcangelo Michael?" 

Un attimo dopo Aziraphale lo stringeva come se volesse rompergli una costola, mentre il suo petto sobbalzava in un singolo, pericoloso singulto.  
Crowley lo cinse cautamente fra le braccia; soffiò via un po' di calcinacci dai riccioli biondi.   
Gli occhi iniziarono a bruciargli e _non è il momento non è il momento non è il momento -_ "Angelo." disse con un filo di voce.

"Non farlo mai più." mugolò Aziraphale nel suo collo.

"Ah - lo spero proprio." rispose Crowley con la gola pericolosamente stretta; e a prevenzione di uno spettacolare crollo nervoso spinse l'angelo indietro con una pacca sulle spalle.

"Anche se vederti così - così - " Crowley rinunciò a trovare la parola e si leccò le labbra " _Satana_ , le cose che ti farei adesso."

...E non era solo un modo per deviare il discorso - e cercare di far sorridere Aziraphale - riuscito solo a metà.

Anche a questo avrebbero fatto meglio a pensare dopo.

Crowley abbassò lo sguardo su Alice e le altre. Addormentate così, strette l'una all'altra, sembravano più che mai delle bambine.

"Suppongo che non dovranno più preoccuparsi di perdere questa casa." borbottò lugubremente.

Aziraphale sembrò finalmente riscuotersi. "Oh, povere care." mormorò avvicinandosi. Si inginocchiò, passò una mano sulle loro fronti, sfumando il ricordo della nottata, addolcendo il loro sonno.  
"Be', non possiamo certo lasciare le cose così, giusto?"

Aziraphale infilò una mano nella tasca interna della giacca e ne pescò una busta recante il logo di una nota compagnia di assicurazioni. La rigirò un paio di volte fra le mani e poi la fece sparire con uno schiocco di dita. "Non si può certo perdere la casa il giorno prima di Natale." disse scrollando il capo. 

Crowley sorrise; conoscendo Aziraphale, ora la catapecchia risultava assicurata per lo stesso valore di un attico in centro.   
Si augurò che il denaro non desse troppo alla testa alla madre di Alice.

Schioccò le dita a propria volta.   
"Angelo, mi presteresti carta e penna?"

°°°

Pochi minuti più tardi, mentre sul posto convergevano le sirene di ambulanza e vigili del fuoco, Aziraphale e Crowley si allontanavano lentamente verso la stazione; e se camminando si tenevano per mano, Crowley pensò che le circostanze, una volta tanto, lo giustificavano pienamente.

Dentro la tasca della giacca di Alice c'era un nuovo foglio ripiegato in quattro.  
Ecco cosa c'era scritto.

" _Ciao Alice,_

_ti abbiamo lasciato un po' di casino. Ti porgo le scuse delle Gerarchie Celesti._   
_Se date un colpo di telefono al Ritz, c'è una camera già pagata per te e tua madre da oggi fino a quando non avrete sistemato le cose con l'assicurazione. Abbi un po' di pazienza._   
_Il posto è dannatamente snob, ma è carino sotto Natale._

_Riga dritto e una di queste volte porto te e le altre a bere in qualche posto propriamente disdicevole._

_Grazie per la bella serata e non rifarlo. Mai. Più._

_Xoxo,_

_A.J.C_."

°°°

Fine ottavo capitolo


	9. Chapter 9

Arrivarono a Soho che era ormai giorno fatto; i pochi pendolari del sabato mattina e i pazzi in scarpette da corsa li squadravano con aria interrogativa, e forse Crowley mostrò i denti a qualcuno; ma che diamine, mai visti due uomini passeggiare tenendosi per mano - con detriti edili fin dentro le mutande?

 _Geez_.

E poi chi diavolo esce a correre la mattina della vigilia di Natale, maledetti _mostri_.

Aziraphale si era lasciato pilotare docilmente fin dentro la libreria, e solo una volta arrivato qui sembrò tornare un po' più se stesso.  
Era rimasto in silenzio e con lo sguardo assente per tutto il viaggio e Crowley iniziava a sentirsi inquieto.

Quando Aziraphale gli piantò addosso due occhi cerchiati di stanchezza, si fece istintivamente più piccolo.

"Ho creduto di non rivederti più." disse l'angelo con voce spenta.

 _Anch'io_.

"...Uh - non - non l'ho fatto apposta." Crowley sentì il peso dell'intera nottata gravargli di colpo sulle spalle.   
"E' stato - prima l'evocazione, poi Michael - è stato un discreto teatrino."

Aziraphale continuava a guardarlo come se avesse fatto piangere Gesù bambino - e Crowley si passò una mano sulla faccia.  
"Ok, è stato - abbastanza orribile, angelo - e se potessimo lasciarlo un momento-"

Aziraphale lo strinse di nuovo a sè, questa volta più dolcemente; e Crowley si abbandonò fra le sue braccia come una marionetta con i fili tagliati. Esalò un lungo sospiro sulla nuca dell'angelo.

"Mi dispiace." ripeté con voce minuscola.

"Mio caro, mio adorato ragazzo." mormorò Aziraphale con un bacio sulla sua tempia. "Non è colpa tua." E Crowley non potè impedirsi di raggomitolarsi un po' di più fra le sue braccia, premendo il viso sulla pelle nuda che spuntava dal colletto della camicia.

E se Aziraphale lo cullò un pochino dondolando dolcemente sui fianchi, Crowley era ancora una volta dell'idea che, data la situazione, era un gesto perfettamente appropriato.

°°°

Un lungo bagno e un ancor più lungo sonno più tardi, Aziraphale aprì gli occhi nella camera da letto buia.

Crowley dormiva strettamente avvinghiato a lui, una gamba gettata sulle sue, un braccio attorno alla sua pancia e il viso sul suo petto, una ciocca rossa a solleticargli il collo.

Aziraphale fece scorrere lentamente una mano lungo la sua schiena, lungo l'arpa delle costole, contando le vertebre a una ad una.   
Esame di realtà.

Erano ancora qui.

_Stabilito questo...Cosa era appena successo?_

Corrugando la fronte, Aziraphale ripensò alle parole di Michael, a quelle di Crowley.

Non era caduto.   
Ancora.

Tuttavia, cosa sarebbe successo se avesse combattuto contro Michael?

Cosa sarebbe successo, se - _quando_ \- Aziraphale fosse caduto?

(...avrebbe fatto qualche differenza, ormai..?)

_Dio non gioca ai dadi._

Ciò che più aveva sconcertato Aziraphale, in realtà, era che Michael aveva abbandonato il campo. Era stata una sua scelta? Si era arreso al fallimento della sua trappola?

...era stato qualcos'altro a respingerlo?

 _Esorcizzarlo_ , aveva detto Crowley. Sicuramente non era nulla di più che una coloritura retorica.

...Ma se li avesse attaccati unilateralmente, _Michael -_ _avrebbe potuto_ _cadere_?

Troppi interrogativi aperti, a cui non c'era modo di rispondere.

Tuttavia, non senza sorpresa, Aziraphale si scoprì in grado di spingerli con dolcezza fuori dalla propria mente, come avrebbe fatto in libreria con un cliente molesto.

Respirò profondamente.  
Fra le sue braccia, Crowley mormorò qualcosa di indistinto.

Aziraphale lo abbracciò più stretto; aspirò il tiepido profumo dei suoi capelli, in cui si mescolavano la nota delicata dello shampoo, l'odore stordente della sua pelle, caldo come sabbia rovente, e appena un'ombra di cenere.

Guardare Crowley dormire era una delle gioie della sua nuova vita.

Quando era nel profondo del sonno, senza le cento smorfie al secondo che lo animavano da sveglio, il suo viso sembrava capovolgere la clessidra del tempo.

Aziraphale rivedeva l'innocenza di Crowley che guardava a occhi sgranati le prime gocce della prima pioggia, che ignorava perché servissero due unicorni per farne tre.**  
Crowley che amava così apertamente, così senza riserve che Aziraphale non riusciva ancora a credere di essere l'oggetto di quel cataclisma d'amore, in espansione da seimila anni.

"Ti amo." sussurrò fra i suoi capelli; solo per sentirsi rispondere, immediatamente, "Io di più."

Aziraphale ridacchiò, lo baciò ancora sul capo. "Scusa se ti ho svegliato."

"Mmmhm. No problem." e Crowley inclinò la testa per guardarlo in viso, gli occhi gialli ancora socchiusi. "Hey, angelo."

"Hey."

"Buongiorno."

"Credo sia quasi mezzanotte, tesoro."

"Oh!" gli occhi si spalancarono come lune piene. "Oh." Un'inclinazione colpevole delle sopracciglia. "Non sono riuscito a trovare un regalo per te."

Aziraphale non resisté, lo attrasse più vicino per un bacio sulle labbra. Crowley emise un piccolo gemito di approvazione, prima di sussurrare, fronte contro fronte, "Posso considerarmi perdonato..?"

"Mmmh" fece Aziraphale strofinando il naso contro il suo. "Forse." bisbigliò senza trattenere un sorriso. "Ma devi farmi un favore."

"Tutto quello che vuoi."

"Vestiti. Devo farti vedere una cosa."

°°°

"Ok. Ok, adesso puoi guardare."

Crowley battè le palpebre - e poi spalancò gli occhi. Mosse qualche passo, girando lentamente su se stesso.

Il giardino sul terrazzo era ancora incompleto. La terra delle aiuole nera e smossa di fresco, l'erba appena spuntata lasciava intravedere il suolo sottostante.

Ma l'albero aveva dato ascolto alla preghiera di Aziraphale; sotto le stelle, al centro del terrazzo, ora c'era un melograno carico di foglie d'oro e frutti spaccati, e Crowley ai suoi piedi aveva occhi immensi e le labbra socchiuse.

"Non c'è molto spazio, forse." Mormorò Aziraphale stringendosi nelle spalle. "Ma è tuo. Ci crescerà quello che vuoi. Oltre al melograno, queste lungo il muro sono rose rampicanti - e -"

Crowley si era avvicinato e gli aveva preso le mani. "Angelo."

Aziraphale fuggiva con lo sguardo sul sentiero lastricato di ciottoli, nella macchia di menta già nata in un angolo. "Volevo - in realtà volevo farlo da un po', scusa se ho trovato questa stupida scusa del Natale e-"

" _Aziraphale_."

Finalmente Aziraphale riportò lo sguardo sul viso di Crowley.

E rimase senza fiato.

I sorrisi di Crowley, come scatole cinesi, contenevano sempre qualcos'altro: ironia, sfida, seduzione, non di rado amarezza e malinconia. Aziraphale ne aveva composto negli anni un intero inventario, un dizionario fatto di piccole increspature delle labbra e fossette e inclinazioni delle sopracciglia.

Quello di stanotte era il più raro, il più trasparente; pura gioia come una pioggia di meteore, luminosa come aurora boreale, argento vivo e ambrosia; contagiava Aziraphale di euforia come se il mondo fosse ancora giovane, e fresco, e nuovo.

Gli occhi di Crowley scintillavano, dorati come il melograno. "È tutto perfetto."

E dal cielo, proprio mentre si scambiavano un bacio in quel giardino fatto solo per loro, esplosero in rintocchi le campane della notte di Natale.

°°°

Fine  
  
  


°°°

** Questa cosa [giuro che è canon](https://alwaysthelotuseater.tumblr.com/post/189415369973/you-never-see-unicorns-anymore-crawly-grumbles) e mi ha devastato l'anima di tenerezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate.  
> Volevo scrivere una storiellina zuccherosa per Natale e mi è venuta fuori una mostruosità che va a pestare i piedi al canon.
> 
> ...Buon Natale..? n_n''''


End file.
